Emergency Turnabout
by Hiika-chan
Summary: Remember when Nick fell into Eagle River? Only a cold? No. This is what happened. Story continues till the end of case 5 of Trials&Tribulation. Nick&Maya Derek&Angie Romance Drama and a bit of humor..
1. Emergency

**Hey! Chapter 4's here~**

**This seriously has Angie&Derek fluff, so dont say i didnt warn you!**

**Disclaimer: Like always, i dont own anything~**

* * *

><p><strong>[-February 9, 3:43 AM. Hotti Clinic, Intensive Care Unit.-]<strong>

Phoenix was up, reading through the old cases of Mia. Dahlia Hawthorne..He knew this name was going to come back to haunt him. He sighed. With Derek giving him the wrong folder, he had to learn as much as possible and recovers as soon as he could.

**[-February 9, Caduceus's emergency waiting room.-]**

"Dr. Stiles! What are you doing here? You're not working today, isn't that right? "

"Hi Leslie! I know! But I need to talk to someone! I'll see you later!"

Derek rushed through the hallway into Phoenix's room.

**[-February 9, 2:25 PM. Room 4211.-]**

"P-Phoenix! Its.. *_Puff*_not too late..! _*Puff*_ I have the right document..!"

A female voice answered him. "Ummm..Thanks! But..Im not Phoenix..my name is Kaya Kujo."

Derek looked up, only seeing a blonde girl dressed in a hospital gown lying in bed. At her side was Dr. Clark. Derek felt himself blush till the tip of his ears.

"Ah..! I'm sorry Miss Kujo! I thought you were someone else..!"

" Haha,it's okay! _*cough, cough_* Sorry.. I'm a bit sick.. *_cough_* But you might want to talk to Dr. Clarks here.."

"Right. Um.. " He bowed down. "Dr I'm _TERRIBLY_ sorry!"

"Derek, get up. It's fine, really.. But tell me, why did you barge in here?"

"I..was looking for Phoenix, actually. Did he get transferred into another room..?"

" He actually got transferred earlier this morning to another clinic.."

" _Whaaat_? Which one?"

"I don't know, sorry Derek.."

" *_sigh_* Okay..I'll be in my office in you need me.."

Derek really needed some time alone. After what happened, he really did.

**[-February 9, 2:30 Stile' office.-]**

Great. Not only he gave Phoenix the wrong document, he now couldn't fix his error because Phoenix was in some other hospital. Just _great._

"Now, now Dr. Stiles! It's not like you to be so depressed!"

He looked up. Angie was looking at him, frowning. He didn't even hear her enter.

"Angie..Why are you here? Did you know about.."

"Phoenix? Yes, Leslie told me. Dr. Clarks told me you were in your office."

"What is it..? Is something wrong?"

"No, but I thought..you might wanted to know that Phoenix was at Hotti Clinic, in the intensive care unit."

He got up and said, "What? Really? Thanks Angie!"

She smiled. "Anything to help Dr. Stiles!"

He took his coat and the file.

"Now, I've got to get to that clinic to give Phoenix the file!"

Angie firmly said,"I'm coming too."

He turned around. "What?*sigh* I guess there's no arguing with you, c'mon!"

**[-February 9, 2: 48 PM. ****Hotti Clinic, Intensive Care Unit.-]**

Derek and Angie made their way to the reception area. This clinic was a lot bigger than they expected but there wasnt a lot of patients.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

A blonde haired women in her 20's greeted them.

Derek quickly answered, "Oh Hello.."

He read the name on the tag of the women's blouse, "Miss Nariko..?"

She smiled at him, "That's me! So, how can I help a_ handsome_ young man like you?"

He blushed and said,"Ahem.. well.. um..A experienced women like yourself should be able to help me.."

She blushed and giggled, "Oh my! What a flirt you are! And we've only just met!"

Having just realized what he said, he quickly said, " Oh! No, no! That's not what I meant..! I actually also have experience..But that's not what's important here..I'm actually looking for-"

She winked at him and said, "You probably do have experience..Are you looking for someone who also does?"

Derek felt himself blush even more.

"No, no! That's not what I was about to say! You see I'm also a doctor and I ne-"

"Tehehe~ a doctor eh?"

She leaned in closer to him, showing off her cleavage.

Derek's face turned another shade of red, "M-Miss Nariko..? I *gulp* ..I think you are misunderstanding what I meant by expe-"

Angie cleared her throat and shot a glare at Derek. She pushed him aside and sighed. Derek was sometime so..UGH!

The blonde girl frowned and said , " Hey! What gives! And who _are_ you?"

Angie put on a fake smile, pointed to Derek and said in a sweet voice, "This man's_ fiancé_."

As Derek was drinking water when Angie mentioned the whole "fiancé" thing, he choked.

Surprised, Miss Nariko pulled her blouse higher and said, " Hmpf! _You _are his fiancé? _*scoff_*"

This time, Angie wanted to jump on that desk and punch that blonde bimbo, but as a controlled person she was, she obviously didn't.

Instead, she said in a voice so cold, she could have just froze the entire place, "Could you tell us in what room Mr. Phoenix Wright is staying?"

"…"

The blonde secretary let out a big overly exaggerated sigh and checked on her computer reluctantly.

She smirked at Angie and said in a fake sad voice, " Oh, that's too bad. It seems that Mr. Wright was released 30 minutes ago. Awn."

Angie pulled Derek away, toward the exit.

"W-whoa! Angie..! Slow down!"

**[-February 9, lot.-]**

She suddenly stopped in the middle of the parking lot.

"..Angie?"

"…"

" H-hey.. Angie? Earth to Angie..?"

She turned around, facing him.

Oh she was mad.

She slapped him. Hard.

He winced in pain and said, "H-hey, what gives?"

She yelled, " DEREK STILES! What were you doing flirting with that stupid fake blonde bimbo in there? Because of that, we wasted our time and Phoenix's gone!"

"Whoa calm down Angie..! She was the one who started it!"

"_Oh sure._ And what were you doing, flirting _with_ her then?"

"I wasn't..! It was a misunderstanding..! She-"

" Never mind, Derek. If you want to go talk to that fake bimbo, go ahead. We missed out on Phoenix anyway. And mention to her that we are not "fiancés" anymore, so that she won't feel bad."

She mumbled to herself , _" Not that she would. *scoff*"_

Derek looked at his assistant. What has gotten into her? She almost looked_..jealous._

He took a chance and asked her, " Angie..? Are you.._Jealous_?"

She turned around and quickly replied, " _Jealous? Me?_ Of who? That bimbo there?_ *Scoff* Please._ No way."

Derek didn't know a lot about women but it was pretty obvious that Angie was, well.. Jealous.

He smiled and replied, " .., it's good that you're not, because there's really nothing to be jealous of, really."

"…"

He continued, "You keep saying that she's not naturally blonde, so it's probably true. And she might be pretty but.."

He whispered to himself, "Not as pretty as you.."

She turned around, letting him see her eyes, red from the crying.

"..What did you just say?"

"T-that she was pretty but.."

"But..?"

He blushed, "Not as pretty as you."

Angie let out a smile and wiped her tears off.

"And I'm pretty sure she's not as smart as you. She probably cant even do what you do in operations and-"

Angie laughed, "Hahaha! Okay, I get it smooth-talker. Hmm.. Thanks. B-But next time, don't you dare flirt in front of me!"

"Yes m'am!"

" ..! Um, because when you do..it just wastes time!"

He took her hand and walked toward the car.

He might have missed Phoenix , but at least he still had Angie.

* * *

><p><strong>I told ya~ Angie&amp;Derek fluff.<strong>

**Oh and yeah, that blonde bimbo, im not saying that all blondes are bimbos okay?And im not saying that they are sluts. **

**So, they missed Phoenix.. thats too bad right? But thats how the story goes..!**

**Angie can be so jealous some times! In TC, you can see _clearly_ that she has a thing for Derek.**

**But, he's just.. *sigh*.**

**Okay! So this was it for the 4th chapter, i know it's not a lot..**

**But please review~**

**EDIT: Im sorry! I dont think i'll be able to update cuz im going to Disney( YAAY!) **

**I already started to write it but i wont finish before going..!**

**I'll update in 2 or 3 weeks okay? But please stay with me..!**


	2. Explanations

**Chapter 2 here! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything!**

**R&R~**

* * *

><p><strong>[-February 8, 5:57 AM. Room 4211.-]<strong>

Phoenix woke up feeling dizzy. His view was a bit hazy. He tried to move his legs but couldn't. He glanced around him and quickly saw someone lying on his covers.

"..No way this is who I think it is.."

He blinked twice and rubbed his eyes.

The man was still there.

"_..Edgeworth..?_ Why is he here..? Why am_ I_ here..? Ouch.."

He touched his bandaged chest..what the hell had happened to him..? Phoenix sighed and closed his eyes, trying to remember..something about a bridge..and fire..the last thing he remember was..fire. Just as he was lost in his thoughts, someone entered the room.

"Phoenix..? Are you awake..?"

Phoenix looked up and saw two familiar faces.

" Angie! Ah and Derek! Ouch..my head..Ugh, so dizzy.."

"Mr. Wright! Be careful..! " She helped him lay down a bit.

"Angie's right, Phoenix. You've just recovered, its normal that you're a bit dizzy. And don't do any rash movements.."

Derek glanced at the man lying on the bed side.

"Especially when someone is lying there."

"Oh right! Edgeworth, I completely forgot about him..haha.."

Just then, Edgeworth woke up.

"Hmm..?"

"Hello !"

"..Miss Thompson..?Why..am I lying on this bed..?And why..Oh right. _You_."

He got up and sat straight.

"Dr. Stiles, Miss Thompson, it's nice to see you again."

"Mr. Edgeworth ,its been a long time hasn't it? "

"Oh right!" Phoenix got up and said "I forgot to tell you guys..Edgeworth was spending a year abroad..but then..why are you here?" He smirked. " Were you perhaps worried about me ?"

"NO! I mean, yes but.." He sighed. " Its not..Its just .."

"..Mr Edgeworth, you are confusing us..!"

"Angie's right Edgeworth..What happened?"

He let out a big sigh.

" You remember Larry right? "

They all nodded.

"Well Larry called me and told me your life was in danger and he told me that you were a dead man..!"

Silence.

Edgeworth realized his mistake and quickly corrected himself.

" No! I mean, not that I wanted you dead Wright..! Its just that.. *sigh* LARRY!"

" P-please...Don't yell..!"

Phoenix sighed.

"..Larry..Always the same.."

"Yes, so like I was saying, I came here thinking you were in great danger so I came here to help..but I can see that thanks to Dr. Stiles and Miss Thompson here, you are feeling quite better."  
>"We're glad we could help."<p>

"Ah yes, I almost forgot. What exactly happened Wright? Larry didn't say anything.."

" Haha..you see..I don't..really remember..

" Phoenix..? Hmm..Angie, was amnesia in the post-symptoms?

"No..not really..maybe we can help him by refreshing his memory by reading the report?

"Good idea!" So the reports says that..you tried to cross a _burning_ bridge and fell down in Eagle river."

Edgeworth looked at Phoenix, flabbergasted.

"YOU DID WHAT WRIGHT?"

"Mr. Edgeworth!"

"Ah hum..sorry..I..Wright, why did you do something as stupid as crossing an already burning bridge? Was there something so important on the other side that you would risk your life for?"

Phoenix, who was laying down, suddenly tried to get up.

"MAYA! Maya..! I need..I need to save her..! I.. _Whoa_..my head.."

Angie helped him lay down.

" Mr. Wright..you shouldn't get up so suddenly."

"B-but I need to..Maya..she's..alone with the murderer.."

"Murderer? Wright, you need to tell me everything,_ now_."

"..Edgeworth..I..Please..help Iris..Defend her.."

"Wait..Phoenix, isn't Edgeworth a _prosecutor..?_

"..Are you in your right mind? I don't defend people, I _prosecute_ them!"

Phoenix asked Angie to pass him his bag and took out his badge and his magatama.

"Please Edgeworth..Iris is alone.."

Alone. This was familiar for Edgeworth. Having no one..

He took the badge and inspected that other..thing!

"..What's this for?"

"Maya gave that to me a long time ago.."

He smiled.

"With it, you can..how do I say this..You can "_see_" the secrets of people."

Just then, Tyler came in.

"Angie, can you come with me? Leslie's tied up and I'm a assistant short."

"Sure Dr. Chase. I'll be right there.

He left.

Angie turned to Edgeworth.

"Please Mr. Edgeworth..Help Phoenix..please defend that Iris person..she must be so lonely now.."

"Ah..Yes, well, I'll be taking my leave now. Wright, Miss Thompson, Dr. Stiles."

He got up and left the room still looking quite puzzled about how this "magatama" worked.

"See people's secret.."

She turned to Derek and Phoenix.

"Mr. Wright, please take care and Derek, I'll see you tonight."

She left the room.

A few moments after she left the room, Phoenix let out a chuckle.

"Tonight Hun? Haha.. Derek, you've made progress with Angie.."

"Wha-No! We've made a bet and I lost so I have to treat her to supper tonight."

"Haha..I see.."

"So what about you and Maya?

"..Don't mention it..Every time you do, I feel like rushing to Hazakuza Temple and save her..I just hope she's okay.."

"Phoenix..Maya is strong. She's going to make it. I know she will."

" I hope so.."

"Phoenix, I need to check on something, I'll see you later okay? But make sure you get two days of rest."

"Okay, later Derek.."

* * *

><p><strong>Yet! Chapter 2!<strong>

**I know its short..**

**Oh..by the way..**

**Did you see that every time Angie talks to/about Edgeworth or Phoenix, she says " Mr. Edgeworth" And "Mr. Wright"?**

**That how you know who is talking. Derek uses "Edgeworth, just like Phoenix does" and calls Phoenix by his first name.**

**Don't forget to Review~**


	3. Rendezvous

**Hope you like~ **

**Disclaimer: And again,_ i dont own any caracter_.**

* * *

><p><strong>[-February 8, 7:32. Room 4211-]<strong>

Derek entered the dark room lit only by the dim light of the computer screen.

"Phoenix, you called for me?"

Phoenix looked up from his computer.

"Oh yes, Derek..I was actually wondering if..you or any other doctor actually..um.."

"..?"

"If you already had a patient named..Diego Armando? A coma case."

Derek racked his brain. "Diego Armando" hmm..? This was a familiar name..

"I think I do actually.."

" You do? Did you operate on him..?"

"No, obviously. Don't you remember..Its only been one year since I've got my license."

"Haha..oups.."

"Yes but I think I've heard of this case from someone else..Why do you need to know..?"

"Well, I'm thinking it might have a link with my current case.."

"Really? Wow! Well, how so?"

"Hmm well you see.."

**[-February 8, 7:45. Hallway.-]**

Angie looked through the small window. No Derek here..

"_Where is he..?Its almost time..!"_

**[-February 8, 7:46. Room 4211-]**

"Wow! That's pretty important..!"

"So, you'll help?"

"Sure! But I'm not sure about what I said..I need to go check..I'll bring you the whole file okay?"

**[-February 8, 7:50. Doctor Stiles' office -]**

Now that he was a full time doctor, he had access to every file and could check the reports of old patients.

" Diego Armando..Diego..Ah! Right!"

Dr. Kasal had told him about his miracle recovery..Now where was that file..Oh! Here.

"_Okay, lets print this and bring it to Phoenix.. "_

He looked at the clock. Already 7:55! Angie was going to literally_ kill_ him!

"Dr. Stiles! I was looking for you! What are you still doing here? It's almost 8'o clock! "

"Haha.."

He quickly hid the document behind his back.

"Um..go ahead Angie, I'll be right outside..!"

".. Doctor..what's..behind your back?"

"Nothing! I'll be right outside!"

Derek rushed out of his office and quickly went into Phoenix's room.

**[-February 8, 7:57. Room 4211-]**

"Whoa, Derek! What's the big rush?"

"Here's the file! Now, not a word okay?"

"Sure thing! Thanks a lot Derek! This is going to help!"

"Now I have to go, or Angie's going to_ kill _me for being late and I'm the one who's going to end up needing a doctor!"

Derek rushed out of the room.

Phoenix chuckled and yelled " Have fun at your _DATE_ !"

He could hear Derek yell back " ITS NOT A DATE!" and getting reprimanded by Leslie and a lot of the nurses.

"Now for some research about this mysterious Diego Armando.."

Phoenix opened the file and let gasped.

"What in the.."

**[-February 8, 8:12. Restaurant Mama Mia -]**

Silence.

At least, at their table.

You could hear the happy chattering of the other tables and the smell of the fine cuisine.

But at their table, no one talked.

Angie looked at Derek with a critical eye.

"_Hmm..Weird.."_ She thought.

"..Derek? What were you doing talking with Phoenix?

"Hun? Wha-Angie! You were eavesdropping? Did you hear everything we said?"

"No, I left after you gave him a..file.."

Derek thanked the gods. She didn't hear him yell. But wait..If she was listening..that means..!

"Angie, what exactly did you hear about that..file?"

She looked at him weirdly.

"..Why? Was there..something..secret?"

"Wha- No! Of course not! No secrets! Nope!"

"..Really? I'd swear that-"

She was interrupted by the waitress.

"Hey! My name is Silvia and I'll be your waitress for the night! So did y'all decide?"

"Um..Actually, we were wondering if you could maybe suggest something for us..something like maybe a classic of the house? "

He looked at Angie. "Right?"

"_Anything to keep that waitress here longer so that I won't have to talk about..."_

"..Right."

"Hmm well for you guys, id suggest the "Spicy Love Combo". I'd be perfect for a couple like you guys!"

They both replied at the same time, yelling "We are NOT a couple!" and getting quite some attention from other customers.

"Whoa..O-kaaay then .."

"You know what, I'll just take spaghetti with meatballs."

"And I'll take the pepperoni and cheese pizza. Sorry for.."

"It's okay, sorry I made the mistake..I really thought you guys were..well, dating!"

Angie and Derek looked at each other before answering.

"Um..well, it's pretty complicated.."

"Yes and please, could we just..have some time alone now?"

"Oh! Sure! Sorry.."

Silvia left, quite puzzled mumbling to herself " Couple..but..not.."

And again, it was silent.

"…"

"…"

"..Derek? Why won't you tell me?"

"Tell you what Angie?"

He looked up and their eyes met. Her eyes were so..sincere looking he felt like telling everything..but he couldn't. No, he couldn't.

" Derek..I know you gave Phoenix a file..what was in it?"

"Nothing! R-really..! Just..It's just that he was wondering how ..things worked ..or stuff."

Derek was a terrible liar, and Angie knew that.

"..Why are you lying to me Derek?"

" Wha- No! I'm not..lying!"

Silence.

"…"

"*Sigh*, Okay..you caught me."

He smiled a bit.

"I can't hide anything from you ,cant I Angie?"

She laughed.

"No, not really . You are a terrible liar."

"How did you know..?"

"Hahaha, Derek, I may not have Maya's powers but I am your faithful assistant."

"So that's how you guessed..?Because you're always around me?"

"That and.."

She showed him a folder.

"..This."

"Wait..how come.."

"You left it on your desk."

**[-February 8, 8:36. Room 4211-]**

Phoenix looked through the folder again. It was the 10th time he did and he still didn't understand one thing about this. Who the heck was.."Aki Masume"..?

**[February 8, 8:47. Restaurant Mama Mia -] **

"Oh no! Crap! I gave Phoenix the wrong folder!"

He face palmed himself. Angie looked at him, clearly amused.

"What's so important about this folder _?"_

Laughing, she opened the folder. Derek knew he was in trouble the instant she stopped laughing.

" DEREK. STILES."

"_Oh crap.."_

He wanted to dig a hole and hide in it.

"You can't give a patient a report about another one of our patients! Even thought that patient got released last year! That's an invasion of privacy! It's against the rules!"

**[-February 8, 8:47. Room 4211-]**

Phoenix sighed. He couldn't make heads and tails out of this thing! Was Aki Masume..Diego Armando..? But..that was totally impossible..Aki Masume was a case of brain surgery..not a coma!

**[February 8, 8:49. Restaurant Mama Mia -] **

"B-but Angie! Phoenix said it might help him in his case! And..it could save someone right? I trust him!"

**[February 8, 8:49. Room 4211 -] **

"I shouldn't have trusted him.."

Phoenix sighed. Derek was a good friend of his, really. But he obviously gave him the wrong document.

"Guess I'll have to do without knowing.."

**[February 8, 8:51. Restaurant Mama Mia -] **

"_No way_ you are giving him this Derek!"

"B-but Angie..!"

"UNLESS.."

He had a bad feeling about this..

" *Gulp* Yes..?"

"Unless.. you tell me everything, Dr. Stiles. Every single thing he told you. Everything."

She smirked, holding the folder in the air.

Derek sighed. It was going to be a long night..

* * *

><p><strong>Its dooone! Yay! Chapter 3 was kinda longer! Well.. i think..<strong>

**But he tstory's not done yet..**

**The restaurant..um..i couldnt come up with a better name so..sorry.**

**And that combo, ah thatd be a perfect for Derek & somewhat like a Love-Hate relation..like Ema & Klavier actually..!**

**But less "Hate".**

**I love Angie's childlike side actually, so when she's holding that precious folder, i imagine her like : "Nanananana! Tehe! You wont get it!' xD**

**Ah, next chapter coming soon :D**


End file.
